


Break

by Medie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Golden Oldies, Other, Porn Battle Amnesty, f!Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the great Nora Fury needs a goddamn break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'wild' for the Porn Battle Amnesty Challenge: Golden Oldies

Coulson has a thing for strays. Nora never really calls him on it, she's got her thing with strays too (it's where she got him after all), but the latest one is something of a project.

"Kid's creepy." She says, in the beginning, glaring Phil's way. "Never know where the little bastard is hiding." 

He makes a noise that she knows is not a laugh. She knows it is not a laugh because Phil is a brilliant man who would never, ever laugh at a woman perfectly capable of killing him.

*

He's laughing at her. She has plans as to that. She just needs to find an assignment annoying enough to punish him with it.

It's good to have goals.

*

She's kicking off her heels, cursing goddamn politics and the idiots that embrace them, when she stops. "Boy, you are looking to get shot."

"Trying to avoid that, actually." 

Barton drops down from the upper landing, freshly scrubbed, and Nora's fingers itch for her gun. "You better have stayed the hell away from my bubble bath."

He almost smirks. "Never pictured you for a lavender fan."

She narrows her gaze. "I hope you aren't picturing anything at all and if you argue with me, I will shoot you."

"Nah, unloaded your backup weapons." He shrugs. "Seemed prudent."

He's a cheeky little asshole and he shouldn't know where she lives, but fuck, she actually might like him.

*

She's probably still going to shoot him. Shit, she shoots people she likes all the time.

*

"Barton, you might want to explain why the hell I keep finding you in my bathroom?" She was halfway up the stairs and down to her tank before she realizes it. She's getting goddamn sloppy in her old age and she is going to put Coulson on Stark duty for letting Hawkeye run wild like this. "And why haven't I killed you yet?"

He's in a towel, damn impressive sight if she's honest with herself, and scrubbing another over his head. "I bring pizza and the good beer?"

It's a shit reason, really, but fuck if she doesn't like it.

She scowls. "You better not have used up the hot water."

Hawkeye snorts. "Not that stupid."

Nora shoulders past him, pulling off her tank. "Hope for you yet."

*

She knows where he's going with this; she's not that stupid either.

*

He better be good at it. She hasn't had a decent orgasm from something that didn't have batteries in too goddamn long.

*

Yeah, guess what?

*

For a man who likes to be up high, Barton's got a real thing for someone sitting on his face. She's got no complaints with that plan, sits there pretty much every chance she can get, and even less complaints with the way he can use his tongue. 

*

Fuck, but the way that man can use his tongue.

*

This is damn bad idea. She didn't get where she is by following through on bad ideas (except when she did) and she definitely doesn't need the distraction. There's something on the horizon, storm clouds gathering, and she's never been the poetic sort, but there's no other way to describe this. 

She remembers every single lesson Peggy ever taught her, every warning the old woman ever laid down, and they all sit in her gut now with the kind of bitterness that sets it to churning.

They need to get ready. They need to plan. 

*

She needs to breathe.

*

As good as he is with his mouth, Hawkeye is even better when he fucks, and Nora can't help indulging in the way it feels. She's maybe a little addicted to it. Craves the energy in it. Craves riding him, feel him buck up and lash out, laugh when he lashes out and sends a lamp crashing to the floor.

Ride him until they both come so hard she actually thinks she might black out.

She has to plan, she has to get ready, but she wants this too. 

*

Sometimes, even the great Nora Fury needs a goddamn break.


End file.
